borderlands: the true story
by Serena2020
Summary: This story is about a man ho was taken from his planet at young age by Hyperion too serve Handsome Jack but will he be able to remember what Jack did to him or will he always blindly follow this corrupt man. This takes place in borderlands 2 but the prolouge takes place between 1 and 2 ( also don't be afraid to give me any advice on how to improve this story or my writing skils)
1. prolouge

The prolouge

5 years before the events of borderlands 2

One day in the hub of heroism in helios, handsome jack was on his echo recorder to Wilhelm "Wilhelm, bring Angel to me now" Jack looked over to the entrance to his office. The doors to his office opened and Wilhelm walked in escorting Angel, Jack walked over to Angel and said in a frustrated tone" well, have you done as I asked" Angel sighed and said" yes Jack" Jack said" well, where is this kid I have heard of" Angle said" is this really necessary, after all you already have Wilhelm". Jack said" no disrespect to Wilhelm but this kid will be double of what he was. Now tell me where he is" Angle stayed silent for a while until she said" I will not let you ruin that kids life" Handsome Jack slapped Angel in the face and said" you dare defy me, you don't want to end up like your mum, do you" Angel had a tear in her eye then she said" this kid, is on the planet called earth, please do not hurt him" Jack laughed and said" I will not hurt him, but I will take him as my own" he laughed again and said " finally this power, this ability will be mine"

On planet earth

On planet earth a battle was rageing, a battle that could mean the end of this planet. On one side people in black armour with white patches on them, but they are no ordinary people. They are the worlds last hope, the only force that can stop the garconian invasion, they are clones but all are different. There leader is a young man in a brown suit with a yellow visor, he begins to shout orders " hit them from the left, is the bombing squad ready" his brother Cody begins" they are coming in 2 minutes" the man shouts "Rodger that" he then notieced his army is getting trapped and he says" cover me, I am going behind them" they nod and start shooting the garconians. This war has been going on for years and the humans still believe that the clones are the threat and not the garconinas but they fight even though they are not wanted, because the clones may be human but they are mutant DNA as well and the secret service will stop at nothing to get there highly advanced equipment.

Suddenly when they thought all was lost, the young man started to cut through the Garconians from behind, while they stood in shock the clone's shot them down, one by one,. The Garconians are green creatures who have oozing, oily skin but that would not be the problem, the problem is that they shapeshift into humans hiden in plane sight. As the man cut them down with his dual pistols and katana he forgot about the bombing raid suddenly his brother shouted sir they are here. He tried to get out of range and he only just made it, the Garconians were vanquished, the clones all cheered but the man did not share in the cheers he went straight over to his wife, her name is Saphira she has a 5 year old boy named Rocket next to her, the man took off his helmet and said" I will never forget about either you two" he hugged his son. Then suddenly a cruiser popped up out of know where and smoke grenades were thrown, no one could see then suddenly loaders started popping up every where. Meanwhile the man put his helmet back on and said" what is going on out there" but before he could do anything an exp loader burst in a blew him to the ground, he was too stunned to do anything. Then Wilhelm burst in and grabbed Rocket, Saphira tried to stop him but he shot here in the thigh.

Meanwhile the clones was battling the loaders, Cody went over to stop Wilhelm but he used his robotic fist to punch Cody to the floor, Wilhelm then shoved the kid into the carrier and it started to fly away, the man then got up and tried to stop him but Cody said" if you shoot the carrier Rocket will die" the young man stopped and then watched the carrier fly away. Saphira walked over to the man wounded and started crying on the mans shoulder and at that moment the man promised he would find them and kill them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a dawn of a new vault hunter

In the highlands Rocket stands staring at overlook from the Hyperion base positioned there, he is now 20 years of age and fully grown. He wears the armour that looks like his farthers brown but with a yellow visor, Handsome Jack never told Rocket about his farther, all that Rocket knows is that Handsome Jack found him in new haven when Hyperion took it over.

It is peaceful watching overlook, Rocket is a very calm person and very light hearted about things but can be very serious when he needs to be, he tries to always see the best in people, which Jack hates but can't do anything about it. He is a very plain man in looks, short straight brown hair. He meditates for a while until suddenly he heard the cry of bandits. A bruiser said" looks like we got a hero here" and a psycho also said" another lamb too the slaughter" Rocket immediantly preseed a button on his wrist which put his helmet up and got ready to fight, Rocket says to the bandits" you are on Hyperion ground, leave now before it is too late" the bandits took aim at him Rocket then laughed and said" looks like we are doing it the fun way".

He then got out his dual pistols and got ready to fight, but instead of firing the guns he suddenly threw two throwing knives into 2 bandits heads, luckily digistruct technology keeps spawning them back. The lead nomad then said" shoot him" suddenly as they shot Rocket jumped out of the way, he then used his dual pistols to shoot the bandit that shot him. The psycho then ran towards him, but as the psycho was about to melee Rocket something jabbed straight in the psychos chest, psycho looked down to see a katana in his chest Rocket said" katana one, buzaxe zero" he the proceeded to cutting the psychos head off. Suddenly the bruiser started to shoot him Rocket activated his suit, which said" stealth engaged" Rocket then turned invisible and the bullets flew straight threw where he was standing, the bruiser said" where did he go" suddenly without war something cut the bruiser's head off from behind, Rocket then reapeared where the bruiser was standing. As the bruiser fell to the ground the nomad pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed at Rocket he saw it too late, the nomad shot it but as it hit Rocket his suit activated and said" maximum armour" the rocket from the launcher bounced off his suit like nothing, Rocket then threw a throwing knife straight in the nomads face killing him instantly. Rocket then disabled his suit and helmet when a beeping from his suit started, showing that he needed to recharge. Rocket said" better head back to the base to recharge"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Hyperion

Rocket decided he needed to get back to the Hyperion base because he needed to recharge his suit, Rocket pressed a button on his suit and suddenly the robotic voice of Hyperion said"ending simulation". The highlands then faded away to reveal just a plain silver room with a door on one side, suddenly the door opened and Handsome Jack walked in and said" well done, I can make you into a cold blooded mercenary yet" Rocket said" I will take that as a compliment, I guess" Jack then said" don't worry kid I am just messing with you, but I must say the way you disposed of those bandits was extraordinary" Rocket said" I could do more if I had a better battery in this suit, when am I getting my new suit anyway" Jack said" I think one of the engineers is working on it and you know how slow those guys can be" Rocket said" so after that performance have I now got clearance to go to pandora " Jack responded" soon, but there was one problem with your performance" Rocket said" OK, what is the problem" Jack started laughing and said" there bandits correct, and bandits usually shoot you in the face, so why did you ask them to leave just kill them already" Rocket responded in a firm voice" I do not believe in shooting before I have been shot at, even if they are bandits". Jack then responded in a voice of absolute rage" well you better snap out of that frame of mind if you know what is good for you" Rocket then looked shocked and fear, Jack noticed this and decided to back off and say" well either way you still killed the bandits and I guess you will learn In time" Jack then stopped talking for a few seconds and then said" I think Angel has been wanting to talk to you, mabey you should go see her, I will tell you when your new suit is ready"

Rocket then walked out the training rooms with Jack and headed to the VIP rooms in the hub of heroism there he saw Angel standing outside her room . Rocket walked overe to Angel and said" I heard you have been wanting to talk to me" Angel said" as I have" she then sat down on a bench and Rocket did the same. Rocket said sounding like he was in rush" well, what is it" Angel smiled and said in a very light hearted tone " you are in such a rush that you can't even spend 5 minutes with me" Rocket started saying" well I was planning to meet up with Ratchet and..." Angel cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. She then said" you are always in such a rush, calm down for a few minutes" Rocket said" I can't I have to constantly please your dad, l don't know why everything I do seems to displease him, which is why I want to go down to Pandora, get off this spaceship, mabey then I can earn his trust" Angel said in a reassuring tone " trust me just be yourself, and he will begin to trust you" Rocket said in a distressed tone " but why does he not trust me, from day one I have always done as he asks and done things many others could not, I refuse to believe it is just because of my fighting style he is not pleased with me" Angel said" it is not your fighting style that displeases him" Rocket said" then what is displeasing him because every time I step in that arena and fight he always gets mad at me" Angel said in a tone which was reassuring once again " no one truly knows what is going on in that mans head, but I promise you just give it time and I did not tell you this but the only reason he is annoyed with you all the time is not because of you but because of his work, some bandits are causing trouble for him calling themselves the crimson raiders" Rocket said" why does he not just wipe them out" Angel said" it is more complicated then that" Rocket nodded and said" anyway after that rant, how about we hear what you have to say, I am sorry if it annoyed but I needed to say all that" Angel said" I understand the feeling and that is why I want to go somewhere more private" she then went into her private quarters and invited Rocket in.

Meanwhile in Jacks office Wilhelm said" but I don't understand what is wrong with the boy in the first place, he is everything you wanted him to be, strong, agile, resilient and countless more" Jack said in a serious tone" he Is too much like his farther" Wilhelm said" with no disrespect sir, I don't see how that is a problem, if anything it is a good thing" Jack said" it is because you don't look at the bigger picture, his farther was a rebel he never backed down to anyone and he always fought for what he thought was right and the main problem is he dislikes injustice" Wilhelm looked confused and before he could speak Jack said" I know what you are thinking but imagine this, he goes down to Pandora finds the crimson raiders, and See's what is happening and then he converts to there side" Wilhelm said" he is only one man, he can't stop you if he tried" Jack said" those words never stopped his farther , he became a one man army and took down an entire planet of monsters" Wilhelm said" well then basically he is as tough as the vault hunters" Jack said" no, he is better then a vault hunter, he is times 100 of what a vault hunter is and imagine that with the crimson raiders" willhelm said" what do you suggest, we keep him away from Pandora" Jack said" that is the problem, I need him to destroy the Crimson raiders, we need someway to tie him to this place and untill then, we can't let him go to Pandora" Jack then beckoned for Wilhelm to leave so he could think by himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: an old friend emerges

In Angels quarters on Helios, Rocket asks" so, what do you want to talk about that is so important" Angel said" first I need to dismiss the guard outside my door, you know these guys like to pry in on conversations" she then opened the door and signaled the guards to stand down and take a break, they did as they were told. She then closed the door and said" it is about you and me, if you was wondering" Rocket said with concern in his voice" what about us exactly" Angel said" you know we have been going out for some time together" Rocket said" so what is wrong, if you don't generally like me anymore just say" Angel said" no, nothing like that I just think it is time we come out of hiding because you know how difficult it is for us to find time to be together and for us to be alone" Rocket says" so you mean tell Jack about us" Angel said" basically, now I understand that he might not like it at first but I am sure he will warm up to it, eventually" Rocket sighed and said" are you sure, because I have only just got on his good side a few days ago, and telling him that I am going out with his daughter will not help that" Angel said" I am sure, the only reason I am saying this is because it will make it a lot easier later on and plus with the security in this place he is going to find out soon and I would rather tell him ourselves, mabey then he will go easier on us" Rocket said in a scared tone" what if he does not like it and either punishes us or fire me, or hurt you and countless other things he could do to ruin our lives" Angel said sounding caring" first of all he won't hurt me I am his daughter and secondly I surely won't let him hurt you or abandon you on pandora, plus we always got the back up plan" Rocket said sounding more confident now" fine, I don't like it but your right it has to be done" Angel said" thank you" she then kissed Rocket. Rocket broke the kiss and said" should I go tell him now" Angel chuckled and said" you don't think you are doing it alone, do you" Rocket said sounding surprised" you mean you are going to help me" Angel said" of course I am, I am not about to let you make a fool of us and besides mabey that way he will see that we really do care about each other" Rocket said" thank you, let's go talk to him now" Angel nodded and they both walked out her quarters to find Jack.

As Handsome Jack was walking down the engineer corridor to check up on Rockets new suit, he turned a corner and bumped into Angel and Rocket. Jack said" hey you two I was just looking for you" Angel said" why, what do you want" Jack said" well I was more looking for him" he turned to face Rocket" I am going to show you your new suit" Angel suddenly said" not right now, we have something to tell you first" Jack looked surprised and said" what is so important, that could rival his new suit" Rocket decided to straight up say" love maybe" Jack sounded confused as he said" what are you talking about" Angel looked at Rocket with a surprised look on her face, Rocket shrugged his shoulders as if to say" I don't know why". Angel said" well, me and Rocket have been talking a lot" Jack said in a serious voice" I don't like where this is heading" Angel said" please just listen, me and Rocket have been going out for some time now and we decided that it is finally time to tell you, that we want to continue going out together" Rocket said" because we love each other" Jack stayed silent for a while, Rocket said" I just want your blessing to go out with your daughter, I respect you thats why I am saying this, we could have stayed silent, after all we managed it for about a year or two now". Jack suddenly went into a furry and said" if you respected me at all you would have stayed away from my daughter" Angel said" dad, leave him alone, this is as much my fault as it is his" Rocket said sounding serious and more importantly sounding like his farther " I don't see it as a fault, we love each other and you can't attack us for that it is natures way" Jack looked as if he could kill Rocket. Jack stayed silent until he said" you took advantage of my daughter, she is vunarable, she lost her mother at a young age due to an accident" Angel looked at Jack with hate in her eye's, luckly no one noticed. Angel said with worry in her voice" I started the relationship not him, he was always scared around me at first, I am the one who started talking to him" Jack looked at Angel with disgust in his eye" you betrayed me" Angel said" no I didn't" Jack hushed her and said" not another word, I am going to my office to think about this, and you" he pointed to Rocket" keep away from my daughter until said other wise" Jack walked away and then Rocket just put his head in his hands and sat on a bench. Meanwhile someone who saw whole thing walked over and said" well, that went well didn't it, I warned you he would not take kindly to it, I warned you to wait until you got clearance to Pandora" Rocket sighed and said" I know Ratchet but we was both tired of hiding" Angel said" don't worry Ratchet, as long as he does not find out about you knowing this was happeining will still have a chance to escape to pandora" Rocket said" let's hope you got the clearance and the suit now because I don't think we have long before he tracks me down and throws me in prison" Ratchet smiled underneath the helmet he was wearing, it is not the classic hyperion uniform it is modified so it looks similar to Rocket's uniform but it is black instead of brown, he still has the yellow visor but has different abillities. Ratchet said" your in luck come with me to my quarters and will get you your clearance".


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the escape

Walking down a corridor of Helios, Rocket, Angel and Ratchet were heading to Ratchets quarters

Angel said" we need to get off this space station" Ratchet said" your lucky, that the timing was perfect my operative with the Intel has just arrived" Rocket said" you know this is very dangerous, if Jack finds out your doing this he will kill you" Ratchet said in a serious tone " I am willing to take that risk" Angel said" we can't thank you enough for doing this for us, this place is like a prison, when we get to Pandora we will be partially free" Ratchet said" I am not going" Rocket suddenly said in a urgent tone" wait, if you stay, Jack will find out eventually and that means your dead, you can't do that, your not killing yourself when you could easily come with us" Ratchet shook his head and said" and what about the people that helped me do this, I am not going to abandon them, they need me I am there leader and if we are going down, we go down together and bring some of them with us" Angel said" that is honorable of you" Ratchet said" not about honour it is about doing what is right" Rocket said" your a good guy, you don't deserve this" Ratchet said" that is the way of life, bad things happen to people non deserving of them, the trick is to get back up and continue fighting, never forget that Rocket" "you will need it" Ratchet said" here we are" Ratchet walked over to a door and opened it. Angel said" what about the guards" Ratchet said" don't worry about them, they are on our side" Ratchet then gave the guards a signal to lock down the area so no one can enter.

They entered Ratchets room, because Ratchet was a commander of a squad, he had a small but fitting place to live in, the room you walk into is a living room and kitchen in one, there is a room to the side where Ratchet sleeps and that is it. Rocket walked in and said" a small place isn't it" Angel said sounding serious and playful at the same time" now I realise how well looked after we were, compared to your living quarters we live in luxury, and the weird thing is you are a commander you should have the best rooms shouldn't you" Ratchet said" this is the best room" Rocket said" no offence but this place is really bad, why did you choose this place you could have chose a VIP room with your high status, why this place" Ratchet said" one reason, base of operations" Angel said with taunting in her voice" all I see is a small room" Ratchet said" what your about to see can't be said to anyone" he then walked over to the fridge and opened it and pushed a button inside, the wall in the middle of the room opened up. Ratchet said"follow me" he then lead them inside, the wall closed behind them, all there is, a door and a control panel. Ratchet went over to it and inputted a code then the door opened, leading to a training room along with a control room. Ratchet said" this was only possible, in that one room" Angel said" how does this fit into a wall" Ratchet said" classified" Rocket said" you could start a revolution with this place" Ratchet said" already have" Angel said" who are they" she pointed to two people in the training room practicing melee combat. Ratchet said" let's go see" they walked over too the training room where 2 people were fighting, one of them managed to knock one to there knees, and got ready for the kill when suddenly the one on the ground used his feet to trip the other up, he then got up and confimed the kill by putting a knife to the others throat. Angel said" that is impressive" Ratchet said" my most loyal and strong men" the one standing over the other said" I win again brother, you got to work on technique, and always keep an eye on your enemy, expect the unexpected" the guy on the floor said" don't need a lecture" the one standing up helped the one on the ground up. Only then did they notice the 3 people watching them, sir they both said, Ratchet said" at ease" the man said" are these the people you have been talking about" Ratchet said"yep" Angel said" surely they should know who we are" Ratchet said" they are not from helios or Pandora" the man said" if they are the high value target then we should introduce ourselves, my names boost my comrade here is sinker, we are brothers in arms lituarally" Rocket said" nice to meet you, are these all the people you have got, because if so I doubt your ability to launch a revolution" sinker said" you underestimate us" Rocket said" I am not doubting your skills, I am just saying you need more people" Ratchet said" there is a few more of us, boost sinkers follow us" the two men were wearing a black armour with white patches on them, very distinct patches. Ratchet and the others walked over to a control center and started typing on a keyboard, he then said" boost has the Intel arrived yet" boost said" yes, sir in the interrogation room sir" Ratchet said" OK, send them to me" boost said" I will contact delta and hotshot" Ratchet said" were is gree" a man walked up and said" here sir" gree was wearing green armour to simbolize technician again with white patches. Two men walked into the room carrying a box" the one wearing red armour was delta symbolizing scout with white patches the other, hot shot wore the standard black outfit. Ratchet said" this is all of us" Rocket said" 5 people really, that's it" Ratchet said" we need to keep our numbers low because if there was loads of us it would be hard to control everyone" Angel said"yes but how can you guys help us"

Ratchet said" open the box" delta opened the box to show 2 echo devices and a crate, Angel said" what are the echo devices for" Ratchet said" they will give you clearance to Pandora" Rocket said" what is in the crate" Ratchet opens it to reveal a new suit for Rocket. Rocket said" oh the one Jack was going to give me" gree looked surprised and said" I made that for you based on your abilities and skills, 10 times better then the one Jack would give you, it also has no recharge so go wild with the abilities although be carefully you don't want to over heat it" Ratchet said" go over there and try it on, come back when you are ready to head to pandora" Angel said" surely the guards will check the echo devices" Ratchet said" that is why boost and sinker are going with you, not to Pandora but escort you to the ship, they have put on standard Hyperion armour on so they look normal, all you have to do is show the clearance to the vendor, they will do everything else" Rocket came back with the new armour on, (now he looks exactly like his farther but with different abilities on the suit) Angel was startled by it for a second but she instantly put those memories into the back of her mind. Rocket said" you, OK" Angel said" yeah just a bit scared" Ratchet watched Angel with a examining look in his eye as if he was looking threw her mind. Boost and sinker then walked up and said" we are ready, let's get this over with"

then Angel,Rocket and the two soldiers were now at the ship bay, boost said" are you ready" they both said "yes", boost said" then let's go" the guards went over to Angel and Rocket to check the echo devices when suddenly boost and sinker shot the guard, dead. Angel said" what the hell" Boost said" we needed to get rid of them, we used a silencer don't worry, sinker hide the body" Angel and Rocket then went to the vendor and scanned there echo devices, the machine then spawned a space rocket for them, Boost said" good luck, we will try to stay in contact, be careful" they then closed the rocket doors and headed to Pandora.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "welcome to Pandora kidos"

Helios, hub of heroism.

Jack was with Wilhelm discussing the recent turn of events. Wilhelm said" are you sure that was a wise move" Jack said" he was going out with my daughter" Wilhelm said" that is more likely to turn him away, you said we need to make him feel at home how can we do that if you do that to him" Jack said" I just don't like the idea of it" Wilhelm said" no disrespect sir, I think it is good to see Angel happy, considering your plan for her, she needs that happiness while she can have it, besides they suit each other" Jack said" and that's the problem, they are suited to each other, and Rocket he is naturally a rebel against what he does not like, what if he turns my own daughter against me" Wilhelm said" she won't turn on you, besides didn't you say you needed something to tie him to this place" Jack said curiously " why, what are you saying" Wilhelm said" him being in love with your daughter is his weakness, use it...use it to tie him to this place, while he is with her he is Hyperion." Jack said" use my own daughter as bait?" Wilhelm said" no disrespect, but you have done worse" Jack couldn't argue there.

Suddenly a Hyperion officer came in and said" sir, there is an urgent matter you should see" Jack followed and said" show me officer" he then put up a data disk and said" earlier today we had an unscheduled leave to Pandora on one of our shuttles" Wilhelm said" correct, but there most likely to die there, it is no big deal" The officer continued" we just confirmed through the tracking device you put on her, that it was your daughter on the shuttle, and we believe that Rocket is also on it, from the weird data patterns that come from his suit, although they have changed since I last saw them." Jack said" let me see that" He looked at hologram showing the shuttle going down to Pandora, and 2 life forms on it. Wilhelm said" it might be too late" Jack said" no its not, get the tracker online, find out where they are, I am going with your idea Wilhelm, let's hope its not too late"

meanwhile on Pandora

Rocket and Angel had crashed landed in the highlands, Rocket said" I can't believe we are off that thing" Angel said" looks so nice from down here, you wouldn't expect the kind of stuff that happens up there to actually happen from down here" Rocket said" its not all bad" Angel said quietly so he couldn't hear " you don't know half of it" . Rocket said" well were free, were do we go from here" Angel said" I own a place in the 3 horns divide, but it probably has bandits in it by now, " she then said playfully" do you think you can handle that, or is all that armour just for show to impress me" Rocket chuckled and said" actions speak louder than words, and you know I am not good with words" Angel said" so let's get over there and show me some action" Rocket said" just give me a second" he ran off. Angel said" Rocket! Where are you going?" She sounded very surprised, suddenly he came back with a motorbike, Angel said suspiciously" where did you get that?" Rocket said" stole it from Lucky's bar near overlook, no one was watching it, my suit hacked right away, get on" Angel climbed on and said" it will take more than that to impress me you know," Rocket said" don't worry, I will make this visit to Pandora worth your time, " he was surprisingly light hearted which doesn't happen often with Rocket, Angel saw a train and said" that's strange I have never seen a train go towards the southern shelf before " Rocket said" probably prisoners of jack, that or bandits" Angel chuckled and said" might be vault hunters, " Rocket said" not likely". They then drove off to 3 horns divide

After and hour or 2 drive they reached the 3 horns divide, and they were starting to go past sanctuary, Rocket said" what's that place" Angel said" you know those bandits that have been annoying jack recently" Rocket nodded and said" the crimson raiders" Angel said" that's there base, I would steer away, they will probably shoot us on sight" Rocket said" these guys look more prepared than bandits" Angel said" that's why he can't just eradicate them, they are more prepared" they kept driving until a buggy smashed into them knocking them off the bike and hitting the floor, the car also crashed. When Rocket got up he said" who did that and what is the meaning of this, watch where you are going bandits, next time I shoot" suddenly Axton, Maya, Salvador and Zer0 climbed out the car, Axton said" who are you calling bandits?" Rocket said to Angel quietly " who are they, they are definitely not bandits" Angel looked very shocked and said" there not, there vault hunters" Rocket said" I wonder how much they know, I will introduce us" Angel said " are you sure that's a good I..." Rocket walked forward and said" welcome to Pandora my name is..." Suddenly Salvador shot Rocket in the shoulder and Maya said" what the hell are you doing?" Salvador said" they are Hyperion look at there echo devices, its Hyperion designed"" Angel said" woah this is all just a big ...under...standing" they was putting there guns at them now and Axton said" you work for that handsome jack guy, who blew us up in that train. We should kill you right now, low life" Rocket got up and said" who are you calling low life?, your the ones scavenging for money and loot here, not us" Angel shushed Rocket and whispered" we should not be making enemies here, be friendly" Maya said" why arn't you on that big space station of yours where you are safe, instead of getting your hands dirty here" Rocket said" first off that's my job in hyperion, to get my hands dirty down here, i am there personal mercenary" Angel said and sounded as if she was getting tired " just tell them the truth, hopefully they will understand". Axton said" and what truth may that be " Rocket said" we have illegally left Hyperion on a stolen shuttle because we got tired of listening to jack moan about everything" Axton said" are you lying" Rocket said" if I was I would have shot you" the vault hunters put there guns away and Maya said" well, I guess you are not our enemy" Zero said" _your echo device. It can track you from there base. they will follow_ you" Salvador said"it's still weird that he speaks in haiku" Axton said" he's right, your echo devices, hyperion can track it" suddenly loaders and drop barges came down from Helios.

On the drop bardges were hyperion soldiers, and Wilhelm along with loaders being transported. Axton said" traitor I thought you said you wasn't with Hyperion anymore" Angel was about to say something but then a holographic picture of handsome jack said" well look what we have here, some more vault hunters that escaped the traps, well done for luring them Rocket" Rocket said" I didn't lure them" handsome jack said" but you did with the tracker attached to your echo device, anyway I might as well be polite to the vault hunters, welcome to Pandora, sadly your stay will be short...kill them" Angel said" NO!" Rocket pulled out his gun and shot a soldier who was about to kill Maya but then Wilhelm hit Rocket over the head and knocked him out, he then pulled Rocket into the drop bardge and said to Angel " if you stay you die, and even if you don't do you want Rocket finding out you know about his farther, if not then come with us" Angel said" your blackmailing me," she sighed and went on the bardge with them and she thought" i won't leave him and I can't let him find out about his farther, it would cause heartbreak and more importantly think I am the traitor" the barge took off leaving the vault hunters fighting the Hyperion army, they was loosing until some crimson raiders backed them up and took them to sanctuary.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the return

On Helios

Rocket woke up in a Hyperion infirmary with a guard standing next to him who said" you finally awake, handsome Jack wants to see you, he is waiting for you in the hub of heroism" Rocket checked the shoulder he was shot in too see it was bandaged up and he was no longer inside his armour. The guard said" don't worry we made sure your shoulder will heal properly, just don't get shot again. Your armour is over there, I suggest you hurry jack is not in a good mood and doesn't look patient last time I saw him" Rocket sat up he was aching from being asleep for abnormal amount of time and his head pounded from when Wilhelm hit him, he then collected his armour but did not put it on, only put it in a backpack and then went to his room and stored it in a locker. He then went straight for the hub of heroism.

In the hub of heroism

Angel was already in jack's office, sitting in a chair facing jack's desk with a worried look on her face. When Rocket entered Jack simply said" sit...my friend" Rocket sat and nodded to Angel as if to say" you OK" and she nodded back to say she is fine. Jack then spun around in his chair to face both Angel and Rocket and said" it appears we got off on the wrong foot" Rocket then spoke out as if making a statement" I don't regret what I did, and I never will. I wanted to be with your daughter and since we couldn't be together here, we decided to go down there. Shout, attack or just shove me in jail, I don't care because I did what I thought was right" Handsome Jack knew Rocket was sounding like his farther once again but decided to use that to his advantage and said" I know, as hard as it is for me to say this, I have to admit...I was wrong, you was just in your actions- I'm sorry" both Rocket and Angel looked surprised as Angel said in a confused tone" your not mad at us for sneaking off too Pandora" Jack said" don't get me wrong, I'm mad you forged those documents and killed a guard but I'm not mad at the reasons for doing it, but putting the forgery and killing aside I believe I was a bit rash with my actions earlier" Angel said" so what your going to do about it" Jack said" I think we can start over if you are willing too, consider this my blessing to allow you to continue your relationship" Rocket said with a sign of disbelief and challenge in his voice" wait, what made you change your mind?" Handsome Jack said" after you fled and I sent some troops after you, it got me thinking if you two were willing to illegally and recklessly go down to Pandora risking life and limb to be together then it must be a true love and your definitely not using my daughter like some others would. All in all I admit the only reason I got mad earlier was that, I was shocked and confused and it was the first reaction that happened out of impulse, I was shocked that my daughter chose to be with someone like you, no offence I just did not expect it" Rocket said" no offence taken, I was surprised too when she told me she wanted to have a relationship." Jack said" now I have given you my blessing to be with my daughter will you both please stay on Helios and with Hyperion. Hyperion needs you both" Rocket looked at Angel he was obviously giving her the decision. Angel said" if you now respect my relationship and respect Rocket then I will gladly stay, as long as he stays" Rocket nodded and said" I do like this job after all, so yes I will stay but I have a question when will I get assignments to Pandora, am I ready?" Jack said" your more then ready, now leave me while I plan my attack on the crimson raiders good to have you back Rocket" he then span around in his chair so he was no longer facing Rocket and Angel. Angel and Rocket stepped from there chairs and walked out, while they was walking away though Jack begun to have a devilish smile on his face, it was all going according to plan.

On the way out the hub of heroism, Ratchet was standing by the doors and as Angel and Rocket came out he went to them and said" that did not work out well, what happened?" they started walking towards the main plaza then sat down on one of the benches. Rocket said" he tracked our devices, and found us" Ratchet said" no, I mean when you just talked to him. " Rocket said" it appears he has had a change of heart, he has allowed me and Angel to go out together, so I guess I am back to stay, you know I misjudged jack and this place he is nicer guy then people believe and this job is not bad, especially now I can continue going out with Angel here" Angel smiled but when they wasn't looking she had a guilty look on her face because she knew what they was planning to do with Rocket eventually and felt guilty that she hadn't told him. Ratchet said" well that's excellent news, but remember even now me and my people are here for you whenever you need" Rocket nodded and said" thanks Ratchet but that won't be necessary, I think I will be happy here "Ratchet nodded and walked away however Rocket was unaware of Jack's real Intention's and unaware that Angel has been lying to him the whole time, ignorance is bliss until it begins to collapse on you.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the betrayal

6 Months later

In the hub of heroism

Jack was sitting in his office facing towards the viewpoint that showed Pandora and a Hyperion employee was with him, handsome jack simply said" Report, on the crimson raiders attack NOW" The employee said" going according to plan, Rocket just finished and assignment to destroy one of there bases in the 3 Horn's divide" Jack just said" good. Your dismissed" the employee then walked out and Wilhelm who was beat down and completely destroyed and barely kept alive by machines constantly keeping his heart rate up from when the vault hunters destroyed him in a robot form, he entered with a Hyperion scientist and he said" this employee has a report you need to here" Jack said" let me hear it" the scientist stepped toward and said" we have been researching on how to charge the vault key, which you are aware of, and you are aware we could not charge the vault key with eridium alone. Well now we have finally found out how...but there has been a complication" Jack said in an annoyed tone" what sort of complication, you said you would be charging the vault key so this complication better not get in the way of progress, or I will be hiring new scientist's" the scientist continued sounding nervous" we found the vault key needed a catalyst, something to transfer the raw eridium to the vault key indirectly, we found out that due to the growth of eridium they now have the ability to pump raw eridium through there body which can be used to then charge the vault key. But as it suggests we need a siren...and we all know of one very easy and reliable siren to get a hold of" Jack said with a flat tone" your not suggesting what I think your suggesting" the scientist said" well unless you want to go after the 2 other siren's we know of, Lilith and Maya then I see no other option, besides going after them will take too much time, time which we don't have" Jack said with a mock of a worried tone" your asking me to use my own daughter to charge the vault key, something that might kill her, is it safe?" the Scientist then begun to bend the truth" as long as we have life support systems in place and we can change her DNA pattern then it will be fine" Jack nodded but said nothing more. The scientist then said" look, if you don't want to use Angel as the catalyst then we can go capture Lilith or Maya, it will just take time, I was just thinking about your best interests sir" Jack then caved in and said" no your right, she will understand, I need to do what is best for Pandora, what is best for this company, what is best for the vault, that's all that matters now, I'm not letting all my work be for nothing" Wilhelm said very quickly" wait...what about Rocket, he won't stand for this, what do we say to him? After all he only cares about two things, his morals, and angel" Jack made a hmm noise and said" yes this does mess up our super soldier test" he then stayed silent and eventually said" the need's of the vault outweigh the need for a super soldier, besides Rocket was only a prototype for what we need" Wilhelm looked shocked and said" but all those years of me training him to become the best soldier we ever had, that's all for nothing?" Jack said with annoyance in his voice" I told you not to get attached to him, after all he is only an experiment" Wilhelm quickly responded" sir, I'm not attached to him, I'm just worried that we now have a super soldier that we have no control over, he will go mental and kill you for what you are doing" Jack said with a serious tone" then we kill him first, don't worry Wilhelm, once we have done with Rocket and opened the vault, we can then continue this experiment and make a new super soldier. Soon as he get's back to Helios trap him on the ship...and make sure he never get's off it alive" Jack looked out his window and saw a ship flying towards Helios and he just shook his head and muttered" oh well, onto bigger and better thing's" Wilhelm and the scientist then left Jack in his office.

Meanwhile in Ratchet's base of operations, Gree the technician was doing the usual scan of Helios listening to all communications, it was a boring task he had to do everyday just in case of emergency. Gree was sitting in a chair listening to the band Skillet play music not really paying much attention to his job, that's when he noticed something odd on the scanner's he instantly intercepted it and he listened to the entirety of Handsome Jack's conversation with Wilhelm about killing Rocket and using Angel, he quickly grabbed his Echo device and contacted Ratchet and he said" sir, you have to see this, The target is in danger" he got one simple response "on my way".

An hour later Rocket's ship landed in Helios's hanger, coming back from what he was told was a simple destroy a bandit Clan mission which was actually attacking the crimson raider's. He got out his shuttle thanking the driver on the way out as he usually did but as he left he walked into Wilhelm and he said" good to see you are still alive Wilhelm, I heard what happened with the bandit's, don't worry you will be back to normal again soon, has anything changed I have been gone for a month" Wilhelm said with a plain expression" nothing important, only paperwork." Rocket was good friend's with Wilhelm it was he who trained Rocket to fight and was his mentor as a child. Rocket then said with an exhausted voice" well it is good to be back, finally I get a few day's off. Where is Angel" Wilhelm said" have no idea, might be in her room as usual" Rocket then said as if sounding hurried" well, I'm going to go find her" Wilhelm quickly said" wait, I need your help with something" Rocket said with an annoyed tone" I will help you later, if you haven't noticed I haven't slept in day's and I haven't seen Angel in a month, I think it can wait" Before Wilhelm could do anything else Rocket was gone, Wilhelm quickly went onto his Echo device and simply said to jack" he is here, get the loaders ready"

Rocket had reached Angel's room the guard's know to automatically let him in per Angel's request, but when he got in he was confused to see it was empty, he went back to the guard's who look after her quarters and said" have you seen Angel" the guard said in a respectful manor due to being outranked" she hasn't returned to the room since yesterday, maybe she is in the VIP plaza she always seems to like it there". Rocket nodded with a sigh and headed there but as he was going he was intercepted by Ratchet who quickly turned him around and said with a serious tone" follow me!" Rocket was confused but he had heard that tone before so he knew something was very wrong, Ratchet lead them into his quarters but soon as the door was closed Rocket demanded " what's going on Ratchet?" Ratchet sighed and simply said" they have betrayed you" Rocket just had a confused look on his face. Ratchet expanded on it and said" we intercepted a transmission from inside the Hub or Heroism, they have taken Angel and they planning to kill you" Rocket said without even acknowledging danger to himself" what are they doing with Angel!?" Ratchet sounded rushed and said" using her to open the vault, she is a siren as you know. But that isn't the point, the point is your in danger, we need to get you off Helios" Rocket asserted himself and said" not without Angel!" Ratchet got annoyed by his tone and said" look! You listen to me, I am trying to protect you and that's all that matter's to me, got that!" Rocket said with anger" if you really cared about me, you would help me save Angel" Ratchet said" listen to yourself, your to stubborn, just like your farther was. Besides Angel has already been taken to the bunker in a thousand cut's" Rocket frowned and said" you know my farther?" Ratchet said" we are getting off track" he then tried to reassure Rocket" just know this, your farther wouldn't want you to die doing something like this. He would want to rescue Angel sure but not like this, you need to get down to Pandora and escape this place, it isn't safe here. Please see reason Rocket" Rocket just nodded and said "alright...but once we are down on Pandora, we are going after Angel, I don't do retreat" Rocket and Ratchet then entered his hidden base were the 5 soldier's were waiting in Hyperion armour disguise's. Ratchet said" wear this armour, they won't able to track this new version" Rocket couldn't know this but that armour at one point belonged to his farther and Ratchet knew that, he was counting on Rocket acting like his farther to survive. Rocket put on the new armour which was exactly the same as the old one in look's, except untraceable and has the same marking's as the soldier's armour had. The symbol looked like a eagle but with blades of feather's on it's wing's, more mechanical then bird. Ratchet then said" follow me, we have a plan. Don't do anything stupid" The other soldier's went to different place's while Ratchet and Rocket headed towards the hanger were Rocket's ship was.

When Ratchet and Rocket reached the hanger, now with there helmet's and armour on Ratchet said to the guard" let us pass, or I will make your life a misery, simple as that" he sounded serious and very deadly. The guard just raised his hands as if to say he surrenders, he then suddenly ran as loader's started arriving. Soon they was surrounded by loader's and Handsome jack was in the middle of them. Jack said in a confident attitude" I'm sorry about this old friend but you have outgrown your purpose, nothing personal it is just business, I actually enjoyed manipulating you" Rocket went to a fury and shouted" what have you done with Angel?" Jack said" given her a purpose" Rocket said with hatred in his voice" more like become a slave, I will not rest until she is out, you know that right?" Jack just said with a sigh" and that's why you was never going to work, too much like your farther, too stubborn. You could have been our greatest soldier but not anymore" he looked at Ratchet" it look's like I'm also going to have to up my inspections on the guard's if you have easily manipulated one of them, oh well your all expendable anyway" Ratchet smiled under his helmet and said" I'm not any ordinary guard" the loader's bots started taking aim. Jack looked tired of the conversation and said" any last words..." Ratchet said" I have some last word's...Hawke says "hi" that name made Jack tense and suddenly get all serious, and with that the soldier's who were disguised as Hyperion guard's opened fired on the loader's from behind.

During the confusion of the sudden gun fire Rocket tried to shoot Jack only to find out that it was a hologram, that made him mutter" always a coward" Ratchet was shooting loaders all over and shouted" quickly, we need to get on a ship" Rocket said" what about the others" Ratchet said" they will hold them off as long as possible" Rocket nodded and ran towards the hanger, as Ratchet followed he shouted to sinker" are you sure you can hold them off" the soldiers now had made a line of defence and sinker said" just go. We know what we was trained to do" Ratchet nodded and quickly caught up with Rocket who said with annoyance" they have sealed the Hanger's, what do we do now?" Ratchet said" the escape pod's" he then hurried off to the closest escape pod's, meanwhile the soldiers line of defence was breaking 2 of them was already hurt, one dead. Sinker pulled out his Echo device and said to Ratchet" you better be quick, I don't how long we can hold out, delta is dead and Gree severely injured it's only me and boost who is even holding them off." Ratchet didn't say anything he felt guilty that he was leaving his men to die, he looked back at Rocket who had made it to the escape pod's but as he got there suddenly Wilhelm punched him in the face knocking him flat, he then pinned Rocket down and said with a cruel smile" this is why I am the teacher and you are the student" he then repeatedly punching Rocket in the face even inside the helmet it cut him badly, it offered very little protection from Wilhelm's mechanical arm. seeing this Ratchet then shot Wilhelm in the shoulder causing him to recoil, Ratchet took the opportunity to knock Wilhelm out with one swift hit of his gun over Wilhelm's head. Ratchet quickly picked Rocket up and put him in the escape pod but as Ratchet was about to leave with Rocket he heard a transmission from sinker saying" we have been over run, everyone is dead but me and boost. We are going back to our base, we have to destroy what is in there leave these people with no information." Ratchet sighed and said to Rocket" I can't go with you" Rocket looked surprised and said" why? I'm not letting you go, your the only person I have left" Ratchet said" I can't leave my men to die, I am there commander it is my duty to stay with them" Rocket said" what about me?" Ratchet said" you will be fine, you don't need me anymore. Friends are on the way, I have already sent a transmission home, they will find you" Rocket said with the sound of defeat in his voice" I can't stop you, I know how you feel, losing your friend's it is exactly like me and Angel, I can't leave her behind just as you will not leave them behind. Go after them... But promise me that you will come back and you will survive" Ratchet smiled underneath his helmet as he closed the escape pod door he said " I can't make promises I can't keep" Rocket was about to eject when he saw tons of loaders advance on Ratchet, Ratchet turned around to face it and Rocket tried to open the pod to help him but Ratchet jammed it and just shouted" GO NOW! Before it's too late" Rocket said" I can't leave you to die" Ratchet said with a heavy heart" that's not your choice to make...good luck out there" Ratchet then punched the launch button and ejected Rocket while all the while he was being shot at.

Rocket just took of his helmet and buried his face in his hand's as he watched Helios fade from view as the atmosphere and gravity of Pandora pulled him in. His pod crash landed at a extreme speed straight into sanctuary's doctor's, going through the roof. Meanwhile on Helios Jack was looking at a control panel which showed where the escape pod went, a commander said" sir, the pod crash landed in sanctuary, should we open fire" Jack said with a sly smile" no...we can destroy two bird's with one stone," he then showed a satellite image of the vault Hunter's coming back with the fusion cell that powered the shield generator which they took off Wilhelm, the trap was set. Jack then said" what is the state of the prisoner's?" Wilhelm then walked in with Ratchet hand cuffed along with the 2 remaining soldier's, the brothers sinker and boost. Ratchet said with pure anger in his voice" just kill us already, you know you want to" Handsome Jack said with a mocking voice" Correct, I want to kill you, but I won't your worth more alive, and besides I want you to suffer for what you have done, " Ratchet said" Hawke will make you pay" Handsome Jack smiled as he simply said" take them away" the commander and Wilhelm then took them to the prison cell's while Jack just looked out the window at Pandora.

End of chapter 7


End file.
